1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent compositions comprising copolymers based on polyoxyethylene and polyoxyalkylene, which copolymers are useful as anti-redeposition agents in the washing of textile materials.
Such copolymers are more especially useful as anti-redeposition agents in the washing of synthetic, organic and polymeric materials in an aqueous wash medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that synthetic, organic and polymeric materials are difficult to clean in an aqueous wash medium. In actual fact, over the course of successive wash operations, the particles of dirt in suspension in the wash medium are definitively and almost irreversibly deposited onto the materials, the consequence being that the textile materials lose their whiteness and their brilliance over time much more markedly that natural textile materials such as cotton.